


Pepero Day

by lyhsshi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: I looked around me, there were people all over the place, hurrying in and out of dressing rooms. Any staff or artist had access to the sites. It could be anyone.





	Pepero Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be posted on Pepero Day buuuut :)  
> Any mistake, please let me know  
> enjoy~

 

 

Maybe this moment is the happiest of my life. At least I can't remember anything else that has made me so euphoric now. Not even when we won first place for the first time, or when we finally did the first concert for our fans. It may be a bit over the top, but that's how I feel right now.

To explain I have to go back to the events of a week ago. Specifically on November 11, at KBS New Wing Open Hall in Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu.

Pepero day.

VIXX was in the dressing room, preparing for another performance of the songs The Closer first and Desperate shortly after. As my hair in this comeback is not as labored as that of Jaehwan or Hyukkie, who sometimes need to spend hours tidying up, I ended up with some free time. I spent most of my time concentrating on reviewing the choreography, and on the other hand checking each of the members to see if they were okay, or if they had any questions about the choreography.

Five minutes before rehearsal for the recording, one member of the production called us like at all other times. We headed toward the stage for rehearsal and not long after the actual recording.

Nothing very abnormal happened during this period. What I did not expect was to go back to the dressing room, after the interview and the various photos taken, change clothes and find a box of Pepero inside my backpack!

It had a small envelope glued to the supposed gift and inside a note written in a handwriting that, to my surprise, I didn't recognize. It was beautiful and said "A special gift for you!" At the end the drawing of a heart next to a chibi smiling and winking.

I felt a little strange at first. Even though I knew the other VIXX members, despite the jokes, appreciated my presence, they usually didn't show affection like that. Not that I was complaining about the gift.

The group hasn't seen the box and note in my hands yet, and as it was first inside my backpack, I believe whoever left me didn't want other people to know, or think it was theirs. I quickly returned the objects into the backpack and closed it.

I looked around me, there were people all over the place, hurrying in and out of dressing rooms. Any staff or artist had access to the sites. It could be anyone. The boys were finishing packing their things so we could go back to the dormitory.

I hugged my backpack and stayed with it all the way back. After a long day at work and tiredness taking care of us all, the way home was relatively quiet. Taekwoon in the back seat listening to music on his headphones, next to him Ken was napping, and the younger trio was talking quietly in the back of the car. I just watched the little movement on the roads that time of night.

"Hyung why the silly smile?" Hyuk always curious asked me when we were in the building's elevator. Only then I realize that a smile persisted in appearing on my face. I had not even noticed.

I can't remember what was my answer, I guess something about the performance that day. They insisted and teased a little, but that's beside the point. Inside the apartment each one went to do as they pleased, and I went straight to my room, I was going to have dinner later.

Of course I was happy for what I received, it only puzzled me who leave it there. Because I wanted at the very least to thank and maybe to return the kindness. Still with the backpack in hand, I mentally made a list of all the artists who were on the show this day, and who were close to me. There aren't many, and most of them I hadn't even seen in the aisles, only at the end when they announced the winner of the week.

Then I lay down on the bed with my eyes closed. About five or six people left on the list, but still unlikely. The team wouldn't do something like that, so I dismissed it at first. There were still members of VIXX. I think it will be easier to start with them. I still didn't know how I would find out.

I ended up dozing off anyway.

 

 

Days passed and I couldn't find my "secret admirer" - yes, I was already calling them like this. It's been a week watching all the boys closely, and I've gotten nowhere. By the handwriting I could discard all, if I were to analyze the drawing, Wonshik and Taekwoon were out because one didn't draw and the other... Well, Taekwoon have drawns that we can call unique.

With the box and ticket stored in my room, I stood on the living room couch reviewing the information I got during the week. Neither of them behave strangely, or at least didn't let me notice, which left me in a dead end.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

It could only be someone from the outside, or some joke.

I was frustrated for not discover the author of my sweet gift. And I guess over the those days, the other members began to realize that something was bothering me. But I didn't want to tell my real “problem” because I was sure that the author, if it was one of them, would at least make fun of me. It was enough what they did in front of the cameras, I didn't want to be a reason for jokes off camera.

So I kept silent whenever Hongbin or Ken tried to pull the subject. I confess that I took advantage of the affection Wonshik had for me, I'm pretty sure the youngest thought he had done something wrong that annoyed me, something that he did, or someone in the group, so he showed it with half hugs and others gestures.

There wasn't much to complain about, they were being more affectionate than normal except Taekwoon who was in his normal. Everyone was very busy with the little deserved free time, and resting what they could.

That was when one day, I needed to finish sketching some lyrics in my agenda - which was practically my diary - but I didn't find any pen in the middle of my things.

Normally I'm not snooping on other people's belongings, but I've no other choice but to look in the other's drawers. The first victim was my long-time friend, Taekwoon. And you could say that was the last too, because as soon as I opened the first drawer of his desk, I found much more than I was looking for.

There were several pens and pencils scattered inside. Some blank papers, some with incomplete scribbles, and some still face down. But what caught my attention in the midst of that mess was the contents of these probable drafts. Several designs of hearts, with different shapes and sizes, some scratched on top, others more detailed but incomplete, traits and scratches.

Turning a little more, I found a notebook with a handwriting that I didn't know until a few weeks ago. It was another sketch, a practice of calligraphy, I believe. Yet everything exactly like what I had received.

All this stuff in the drawer I least expected. Taekwoon's.

I didn't hide the huge smile that formed on my face when I realized that I had finally found my long-awaited "secret admirer."

And it only increased as I turned to hear the door open, and found an astonish and flushed Taekwoon looking back at me.


End file.
